


Healing

by magicraindrop



Series: Ninjago Angst Week [7]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Comfort, Day 7, GreenFlame - Freeform, Healing, Kissing, M/M, Ninjago, Ninjago Angst Week, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicraindrop/pseuds/magicraindrop
Summary: This is my submission for the Ninjago Angst Week 2018 (Tumblr) - Day 7(also posted on Tumblr @/mintraindrop)





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my submission for the Ninjago Angst Week 2018 (Tumblr) - Day 7
> 
> (also posted on Tumblr @/mintraindrop)

A blanket covered them. Warmth was spreading through their bodies and they felt the troubles of the day slowly lifting off their shoulders. Lloyd’s head was lying on Kai’s bare chest. He could hear his heartbeat. Kai reached for Lloyd’s hand, linking their fingers and caressed slowly over the back of his hand. 

Lloyd closed his eyes and relaxed even further. A soft smile curled at his lips. He turned his head slightly and pecked Kai’s chest before looking up again. Kai looked down at him and their eyes met. It was like their souls connected with just one look. Their universes became one. 

“I love you” Lloyd whispered and moved his hand upwards to softly caress along a cut on Kai’s forehead. “Don’t ever do that again. I couldn’t bear losing you.” His eyes became glassy. 

“I had to protect you. I couldn’t lose _you_. As I saw you out there, I felt like my world was being torn apart. I could literally feel my heart breaking.” 

Lloyd pushed himself up on his arm to be able to look Kai right into his eyes. His mind was running wild with pictures and memories of their battle. He had been attacked, couldn’t protect himself as there were far too many opponents. Fear struck through his body, paralyzing him. He had closed his eyes, didn’t want to see how he died. But the thing he feared most was dying without seeing Kai one last time. 

A tear made its way down his cheek. Kai wiped it away without saying a word. He understood how Lloyd must have felt. As he saw him disappear behind all these creatures he ran as fast as he never had in his life. He just threw himself in there, trying everything to get Lloyd out. He got attacked and beaten up, feeling pain rush through his body but he didn’t care back then. 

Looking back at Lloyd, lying on top of him, he knew exactly what he was thinking. 

“I love you more than anything.” He whispered before connecting their lips. Kai kissed back, burying his hand in Lloyd’s hair. Their eyes were closed and the only things they could feel were each other. 

They felt their powers rushing through their bodies, making them one. The candle that Kai had lit up before turned into a soft green, showing such a deep love that even their powers connected. 

The soft rustling of the blanket mixed with their breaths, their bodies moved in sync with their heartbeats, composing a silent song that only they knew. 

“I love you, too.” Kai whispered as they parted, eyes still closed, just feeling how close they were, feeling their hearts beat and knowing that Lloyd was everything he’ll ever need and so much more than he deserved. 

He kissed Kai again, pulling him infinitely close. He felt Kai’s hand slowly moving up and down his back, felt every inch of their bodies connected. It was as if they were floating, hidden from the world, safe from anyone that wanted to harm them. In their own little bubble, every dream could come true. Coming back to reality they knew they were each other’s dreams.


End file.
